


Wedlock

by Azriver



Category: DMRW - Fandom
Genre: DMRW, M/M, 德罗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriver/pseuds/Azriver
Summary: Cp:德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱设定:先婚后爱老梗





	Wedlock

**Author's Note:**

> Cp:德拉科·马尔福X罗恩·韦斯莱  
> 设定:先婚后爱老梗

01.

高旷的天花板流淌着金红交融的光河，似乎是为这个特殊的日子而特地施了新的魔法，罗恩记得以前绘的是一片流光溢彩的、镶了碎钻的乌湛星空——那是被贝拉特里克斯囚禁在马尔福庄园时逃亡中有幸见过。

水渍沾湿了黄色短袖晕染出深色斑点，罗恩单手取了块干毛巾随意擦拭着红头发，坐在床上，屁股还因为不适应底下过于柔软的被褥而尴尬地挪动了几寸，只碰到一点边缘。

干完手头一切琐事，罗恩终于失去借口推卸自己的胡思乱想，一系列荒诞无稽的思绪在脑子里横冲直撞。

梅林啊！

他怎么、怎么会——和那个马尔福——！

未等罗恩捋清缘由，房间那扇镂花木门被缓缓打开，马尔福身上裹挟着宴席上醇烈的酒气与庭院冷凉的空气，即便他看起来模样有些微熏，握着魔杖的手依然四平八稳，将花式复杂的小魔法准确无误地施在了门把上，门咔地一声阖上了。

明明可以用手，非得使这些花里胡哨的小伎俩，罗恩撇撇嘴角，觉得马尔福从学生时代沿袭的爱显摆的臭毛病一丁点没变。

一年级马尔福每每收到家里寄来的包裹，总是喜欢在斯莱特林长桌上高声谈论，自己偶尔投去几分艳羡的目光被捕捉到时，那人眉尾上扬的弧度就会高几分，灰眼珠里尽是露骨的炫耀和假意的怜悯。好几次马尔福收到了精致昂贵的糖果，他会刻意杵在走廊里，在自己目不斜视经过时恶作剧撞一把，一边挑衅着一边将听着声音就感觉很甜的糖果咬得嘎吱作响。后来罗恩终于升上能够参加霍格莫德日的年级，遗憾的是在蜂蜜公爵糖果店寻遍了也没找到相同包装的糖果款式——或许现在他可以问问马尔福那究竟是什么牌子的糖果了。

一种青涩又隐秘的轻微执念，不知不觉种下了，直至长成枝枝蔓蔓的参天模样，蛛网般的中心仍还是——马尔福，只是彼时还未能够定义这种疯长的心事。

罗恩当时真觉得马尔福幼稚，当然经不起挑拨生闷气的自己也是。二年级马尔福的显摆明显高了一个档次，那可是一把崭新的光轮2001！在火车上自己还激动地跟哈利说一定要攒钱买把心仪的飞天扫帚，才刚开学就见马尔福握着扫帚成日在自己面前乱晃，马尔福轻而易举就拥有了自己想拥有的扫帚，这样的落差曾在罗恩很少忧虑和很多自尊的少年期造成重挫，一度没给马尔福好脸色，甚至比马尔福更像易爆的炸尾螺。马尔福似乎被吓退了，语言的刁难都放轻不少，当然等罗恩气消之后免不了要变本加厉。

再后来，大大小小的事罗恩记不太清，他们比过谁的黑魔法防御术更优秀，比过谁的魁地奇技术更厉害，比过谁的级长徽章更霸气，比过谁的宴会舞伴更漂亮，总之是再没比过物质上的差距，马尔福似乎遗忘了这一他向来惯用的、最奏效又最伤人的武器。

终于马尔福再没什么可以显摆，在被冠上食死徒之流的辱名后。那个行事乖张的贵族小少爷终于懂得畏缩藏掖，可罗恩有时候会突然怀念那段彼此斗气的日子，现在他准能胜过那个臭屁哄哄的金发斯莱特林。

从霍格沃茨毕业后，两人从未相见，好几次魔法部例行去马尔福庄园搜查，向傲罗办公室借人，罗恩总是推脱，他跟哈利说一想到要面对马尔福那张自以为是的脸自己很可能会忍不住在上面揍一拳以报多年心结，哈利也没察觉出什么不妥，只当他是真的不愿意。

也不是真的不愿意，不过是再见寒暄的说辞始终未酝酿好，害怕“嘿马尔福——”之后的话卡壳到陷入陌生的沉默。

“韦斯莱，收起你那副蠢到家的模样——”

该死的，瞧瞧这只臭雪貂，他根本没考虑过这种尴尬的问题！面对久别重逢的老友——不是老友，至少现在不是了，第一句话就是嘲讽他蠢！罗恩完全可以预见两人的摩擦会多令他焦头烂额。

“马尔福，你现在可不能这样说我，毕竟——我们现在，大概是家人了。”罗恩蹙起眉心，露出两个久违的无辜的小眼袋。

马尔福嗤笑一声，口吻虽然刻薄，但是望向罗恩的眼神却透着被取悦的满意，“该为你庆幸，韦斯莱，你终于学聪明了——”

光线很暖，罗恩空荡荡的T恤领口裸露出大片肌肤，白皙的脖颈在灯光下绒毛微现分外柔和，星点小雀斑恰如其分地添上了一丝活泼。

马尔福被酒意熏得暖烘烘的手心覆上后颈的皮肤，烫得罗恩一个激灵，顿时瞪大一双惊讶的蓝眼睛。

似乎是不满罗恩看似抗拒的反应，马尔福一把扣住罗恩下巴，也不低腰，强迫罗恩高高扬起头，然后咬住了他的下唇。罗恩被这个姿势卡得难受，不由抬了抬腰，反倒像是罗恩沉溺于这吻而主动凑近马尔福。

享受着罗恩的顺从，马尔福终于好心托着罗恩悬空挺起的腰，加深唇舌的侵犯。当床褥布料发出窸窸窣窣的嘶啦声，被压在身下的红毛鼬鼠竟然还不知死活地出言挑衅。

“嘿，不是吧马尔福，你对着我也能硬？”

马尔福似笑非笑，苍白修长的手指一把拢住了他胯间，还恶劣地揉压了几下，随即勾起唇角轻佻地哼了声。

“别说我，鼬鼠，你不也硬了——”

金线般的睫毛颤了颤，绯红在耳根加深。方才纠缠之间，残余的酒意似乎通过唇舌的交融渗入了血液，湛蓝的眼底已有了微微醉色。

马尔福嘴角划过若有似无的笑，此时低垂的长睫柔化了冷漠的侧脸，染着情欲的灰眼珠直勾勾盯着自己，罗恩心脏与耳膜的鼓鸣从未如此剧烈过，他喘息着，无法拒绝地任由马尔福拥着他沉沦于纵横交错的渴望与欲念。

02.

大战尘埃落定，残垣断壁也被重新修葺，战争的阴影正一点点被消抹去，唯独马尔福家族一落千丈的名誉难以死灰复燃。老马尔福一蹶不振，纳西莎便忧心年轻的家主与另外纯血统巫师家族的联姻之事，诺特家族、克劳奇家族、莱斯特兰奇家族、格林格拉斯家族，以及……“韦斯莱”。

这是马尔福脑海中稍纵即逝而几不可察的念头。

实际上，没等弄清楚这不知而生的情绪是怎么回事，压低的嗓音已经随着喉头颤动清晰落入两人的耳朵。

“罗恩·韦斯莱？”纳西莎喃喃重复了一遍，惊讶地望着同样轻微怔忪的马尔福。

不止是韦斯莱，而是罗恩·韦斯莱，唯一、肯定的指代，连辩驳和欺瞒的余地都不留。

一当一个念头悄无声息地成形，必将无法阻止它恶劣地扎根疯长，马尔福便是如此，何况他确实觉得这是个不错的主意。他自私傲慢，且志在必得。

预言家日报大肆刊登了马尔福家族与韦斯莱家族的联姻，没过一周消息已经传遍大小巫师家庭。从头至尾处于被动处境的韦斯莱一家，根本毫无反抗的权利。

即便是现在，罗恩仍然处于被动的悲惨境地，下身被动地接受大开大合的攻势，嘴唇被动地接受湿漉漉的舔吻，耳朵被迫接受慵懒的调情话语。

“罗恩·韦斯莱——”亲吻随着低语落下，带些沙哑的嗓音轻柔得稍显刻意，不过这的确适合在缠绵过后恰当的亲昵。

“马尔福，你可真是个混蛋。”罗恩一向清亮的瞳眸里尽是涣散的光和未褪尽的情欲，他沉默地呼吸，缓和半晌才开口。

马尔福从他身上起来，唇角挂着一抹熟悉的讥笑，散漫的视线焦距在那一双蓝色深瞳。出乎意料的，他只是耸了耸肩，但语气刻薄而轻嘲。

“谁说不是呢——”

03.

切成丁的牛肉泡在汤里正咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热气，胡萝卜已经煮软了。罗恩收起魔杖，灭了火。

哈利盯着餐盘里码得整整齐齐的培根和香气扑鼻的牛肉汤，不由感慨老友不可思议的变化。如果他早知道一顿饭的代价是遭受好友对马尔福喋喋不休的抱怨，他会以临时工作为由离马尔福庄园远远的。

“他明明有家养小精灵准备好丰盛三餐，却非要我手忙脚乱来做！你知道——我家里的菜式从不讲究，何况我连起刀、升火、翻锅的咒语都没记全！”

“放宽心，罗恩，你现在已经熟练不少了。”哈利安慰到，塞了一勺汤进嘴里。

“马尔福那娇惯的舌头总让我火气大冒，撒少了几粒盐他说甜，添多了几颗糖他说齁，等他处理完事务再喊他吃饭他嫌凉，一煮好就拖他下来吃饭他嫌不入味！”

“看起来，你已经掌握了技巧和时机。”哈利咽下温度刚好的牛肉汤，点评到。

“他甚至买回了几大罐我家常吃的廉价的咸牛肉罐头——梅林啊，我可真讨厌那个味道！他大费周章买回同一个牌子，仅是为了彻底嘲笑我！”

“我记得，韦斯莱太太给你做三明治的时候你总把牛肉偷偷挑掉。”哈利回忆了一下，赞同罗恩所说的罐头牛肉糟糕的味道。

“他总是一副高高在上的姿态，板着脸冷冰冰的。”

“他从不好好说话，脾气暴躁，一如既往地爱讥讽人。”

“他瞧不起我的工作，瞧不起我的朋友，瞧不起我的家人，甚至瞧不起我。”

……

“我简直无法忍受那只臭雪貂，一点也不！”

“既然如此，那你为什么不跟他离婚，罗恩？”

罗恩身子蓦地一僵，眼神里气焰愤懑的火苗咻声熄灭了，取而代之的是一种茫然和无措的水光。

“是，对，你说的对，哈利——”罗恩的嗓音低下去，又变成他习惯性的含糊咕哝。“我是得考虑一下——”

等到晚上躺在同一张床上时，罗恩仍旧不敢直视马尔福的眼睛。

同样的，马尔福也异常古怪。他眉心微蹙着，灰瞳内的视线顺着罗恩的红发丝移至全身，最后又回到浸着水的蓝眼睛，带着意味不明的审视。

“既然如此，那你为什么不跟他离婚，德拉科？”

马尔福揉了揉眉心，扎比尼的话过于掷地有声，以至于在脑海中不断发出破碎吵闹的闷响。

“韦斯莱的礼仪继承了他家的穷酸，用刀叉的姿势可笑，穿衣的品味差劲，交友的范围低卑，做事冲动又愚蠢——”

“这你早就知道了，德拉科。”扎比尼不以为意地耸耸肩。

“他那糟糕的工作总是早出晚归，吵得人不得安睡，他从不在家完整待过三天以上，我正考虑给他在圣芒戈医院订间长住病房——”

“看起来，你只是对他的工作怨言颇多。”扎比尼抿了口琥珀色的乳脂红茶。

“他的手艺令人难以忍受，他总是用廉价的斯科尔夫人牌去污剂将我定制的衬衫弄得一塌糊涂——”

“他总喜欢收集查理火炮队的海报，看起来就像在摆弄一堆脏东西，还翘着鼬鼠尾巴傻乐——”

“他没半分情调，别说在庭院喝下午茶，纪念日他竟然一回来就倒头大睡，简直无趣至极——”

……

“既然如此，那你为什么不跟他离婚，德拉科？”扎比尼似乎感受到了马尔福刻意外露的厌恶，疑惑开口。

灰眼珠里瞬间涌起不可捉摸的细小漩涡，苍白的唇沉默着。没一秒，眼底恢复一派冷漠，马尔福最终只是鄙夷地冷哼了声。

04.

罗恩揉了揉熬夜整理下一批食死徒围剿计划材料熬到浮肿的眼皮，迷迷瞪瞪翻身下床，却发现自己放在床头柜上的魔杖消失无踪。

他赶忙下楼，看着马尔福用魔法将一碗牛肉汤移到餐桌上时，差点失足踩空楼梯。

马尔福竟然在做饭——他一向不屑于这种烦琐又无用的魔法，此刻他却面无表情地挥着魔杖将胡萝卜切片。

罗恩愣愣地坐上位置，马尔福将蔬菜沙拉移上桌后，一把将魔杖甩给了罗恩，表情像是不得已握着什么脏东西般嫌弃。

“你的魔杖可真够难用——”马尔福用鼻子哼了声，坐回他身边。罗恩才隐约记起马尔福的魔杖送去奥利凡德魔杖店保养了。

罗恩撇了撇嘴，魔杖与主人如出一辙的娇生惯养。实际上这还是他帮马尔福送去的，马尔福给出的理由是对角巷的连通壁炉太脏，不过他出门的时候马尔福漫不经心地提了一句奥利凡德新制了一根花楸木魔杖，杖芯与他是同一头独角兽的羽毛，他看着也很满意。

显而易见，罗恩没有理解他的意思。

“你的胡萝卜切得比我还丑陋，”罗恩腮帮子鼓鼓地嚼着，“但是味道过关。”

马尔福嗤笑了一声，扬起下巴，苍白的脸颊却浮现出淡淡的红色——他就爱装模作样，罗恩摸了摸鼻尖，低垂下眼睫继续喝汤，嘴角噙着深深的笑意。

然而这样的温情并没有持续太长时间，因为罗恩当晚就被派去苏丹狩猎食死徒，失联了大半个月。

罗恩也自觉心虚，再推开那扇厚重的镂花木门时脚步放得很轻，但是木门并没有被实实关上，手掌使的力轻而易举就将它推开一段长距离。

动静吸引了那个并未入眠的人的抬眸，冰冷的视线扑面而来，带着不寒而栗的愠怒，无形压迫感似是马尔福家族与生俱来的，让人恐惧。罗恩看着他，似乎在看那个霍格沃茨五年级的金发斯莱特林，阴鹜尖锐而姿态高人一等。

罗恩想了想，或许他知道怎么让这条毒蛇安静下来。于是他走上前，轻柔地在铂金色的发丝间落下一吻。

“我累坏了，我想先去洗澡——”罗恩说，略微上扬的尾音藏着一丝软绵绵的求和。

马尔福稍稍放缓神色，冷笑了声，擒住罗恩缺少血色的下唇，久违的触感和他刚刚那句可爱的抱怨一样软。

两人跌跌撞撞进了浴室，马尔福急不可耐地在罗恩口中施虐，因为不安而生的渴求，唤醒了他蛰伏已久的暴躁。罗恩身上深浅不一的伤痕使他看起来很糟糕，不过马尔福下一秒会将他弄得更加糟糕。

罗恩毫无力气地趴在床上，等到疲软的身体恢复一点力气，便伸手勾着被随意扔在桌上的包。被摁在墙壁上进入的姿势让肩胛骨和腰间的伤口隐隐作痛起来，不得不抹些药。

马尔福回到床上，一股留兰香沐浴剂的味道争先恐后攀上鼻间，他不由轻轻嗅了嗅，熟悉的气味让空气都心安。罗恩穿着他带来的旧T恤——罗恩带来马尔福庄园的东西并不多，但穿的用的都是他自己的。他仿佛一件可有可无的摆设，随时能从这幢偌大的古老庄园撤离，从这段执拗硬凑的关系中抽身。

这种感觉常让马尔福生出恼意与焦躁。马尔福报复性地旁观罗恩艰难的动作，才把视线落在他从领口露出的瘦削白皙的肩头。

马尔福伸手揽住罗恩的肩膀，温热的唇舌随即覆上那处冰凉的皮肤。罗恩被烫得浑身抖了抖，包摔在了床上，里面的东西撒了满床。

马尔福的视线越过罗恩，被安安静静躺在一堆小杂物中的某件东西牢牢捕获了。

那是一个菱形小药瓶，玻面用银线镂了花样复杂的纹章，被磨得粗糙起砂，但是他一眼就能认出来，这是属于他的东西，是他五年级的时候送给罗恩的。

瓶子已经空了，瓶身却多加了一根黑色细绳系挂着。

罗恩察觉马尔福一瞬间的僵硬，顺着他的目光望去，俱是一愣。

当时魔法部高级调查官乌姆里奇掌控了霍格沃茨，马尔福作为调查行动组成员，不免得到几分特权，例如代替庸碌的粉色癞蛤蟆监管学校秩序，明面上向三人组使些不轻不重的绊子，这并不严重，严重的是他们在有求必应屋秘密训练时被乌姆里奇逮个正着，他们被罚着一遍一遍写检讨，这些字会割伤手背，一个一个深深陷入皮肉里。等到闭关结束，罗恩用来捂着手背的巫师袍衣袖上满是流出的血，而他的手背疼得像灼烧一样。

马尔福就是那个时候不由分说地将小药瓶塞进自己手里的。

“嗯，实际上，这药效果挺好的……不，我是说，我只是随手收起来……”罗恩磕磕绊绊地解释，慌乱一览无遗。

浅灰色的眼珠一转，马尔福打量小药瓶的目光瞬间变得意味深长，重新望向罗恩的脸上挂着一副得意的笑容。

还在霍格沃茨念书的时候，马尔福就总喜欢盯着罗恩看，若是有时候罗恩没注意到，他便会一直盯到对方注意到为止。马尔福的眼神总是赤裸裸的，不带半点温度。罗恩总是在对视的瞬间，心脏不可抑制地颤栗着，偶有几次金发斯莱特林突如其来的温柔，都像礼堂餐桌上那几颗糖浆多的蜂蜜软糖，被甜得留在了心里。他曾经在走廊错过时偷偷拽住过马尔福的衣尾，而在他发现前又迅速放开了。

他们隐约察觉到了什么，可是在短暂的时间里，焦灼又畏怯的试探都得不到证实，只能搁浅为往后长久别离的一丝怀念。

无止境的欺瞒和未死透的心事，此刻再无处遁逃。

罗恩想了想，从背包里又摸出一小瓶药水，还没来得及上交给魔法部的、马尔福曾无比熟悉的——吐真剂。

“礼物没赶上，那么——你问我什么，我都会回答。”罗恩扬起脖子将吐真剂吞了下去，“生日快乐，德拉科。”

马尔福盯着罗恩垂下的金色睫毛，蓝色的瞳孔浅淡得像凝结了水汽一样。他细薄的唇角微微勾起，只是还未分开便被罗恩堵住了嘴，残余的冰凉液体顺势从贴合的唇缝流入嗓子眼。

“韦斯莱，你怎么敢！”马尔福蹙起眉心，闪着不悦的目光咄咄逼人，罗恩歪着红脑袋，无辜地耸了耸肩。

“德拉科，”罗恩再次尝试了这个亲昵的称呼，不知不觉将声调放得更软，“公平点——这样你的问题是真的，我的回答也是真的。”

马尔福低下眼眸，心不在焉地把玩了会食指的家徽戒指，才拖着长腔出声，话压在喉咙里像是喃喃自语般。

“韦斯莱，你是不是自愿的？”

“当然。”

马尔福状似并不在乎地颔了下头，没再开口。罗恩凝视着他，耐心地等待。

好一会才听到那人又说，“现在你可以去把吐真剂解药拿来，”马尔福挑了挑眉，一边嘴角玩味地勾起，“然后我们可以留下时间做爱——”

罗恩的脸蹭下涨红，连鼻尖的小雀斑都可爱得发光，他小声地嘀咕。

“所以，这就够了？”

“其他的，不需要问，我该知道——”

“真不敢相信你会这样好心，你总是得理不饶人，还强权霸道……”罗恩连忙捂住毫无遮拦、大吐苦水的嘴巴，露出可怜兮兮的小眼袋。

“我喜欢你。”吐真剂的效果太强了，埋怨的语气一转，再说出口的话把罗恩都吓了一跳。

虽然罗恩的确是害怕马尔福甩脸色，心里犹豫着要不要哄他。

果不其然，马尔福翻翻眼睛，灰眼珠慢条斯理地扫过罗恩，但那些隐秘的少年心事正一点点破土重现。

“收到那些糖果的时候，你看起来很喜欢，我想送给你，但是我没有。”

“拿到第一把扫帚的时候，我知道你喜欢光轮系列很久了，我想着如果让你试骑的话你准会很兴奋，但是我没有。”

“暑假魁地奇世界杯赛的时候，听你和波特聊着你支持的球队，包厢座位票就放在我口袋里，随时能塞给你，但是我没有。”

“那半鹰半马的家伙，只要你放低语气，我可以放过它，但是你没有。”

“偶尔单独在走廊碰见，如果你主动叫住我，我们或许可以去大湖边享受一场平和的约会，但是你没有。”

“伏地魔倒下众人都在欢呼的时候，要是你愿意转身看一眼，我会上前拥抱你，但是你没有。”

喉间溢出的话语戛然而止，马尔福的眼神很沉，目光在罗恩呆滞的脸上逡巡一圈。

片刻过后，罗恩眼睛里的瞳光闪了闪，抿着唇笑起来。

“十分公平。”

马尔福的嘴角便同样被带起了微乎其微的温柔笑意，浅色的唇瓣吻上去。

“从现在开始，你不得不爱我。”

“也再离不开我。”

—END—

→好像变成了双向暗恋_(:з」∠)_


End file.
